1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a deactivation timer of a cell, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling a deactivation timer of at least one secondary cell by disabling/prohibiting the deactivation timer.
2. Related Art
One of requirements of a wireless communication system is to support a high data rate. For this, various techniques such as multiple input multiple output (MIMO), cooperative multiple point transmission (CoMP), relay, carrier aggregation (CA), etc., have been under research.
In concept, the CA aggregates a plurality of bands into one system. In this case, a band that can be independently operated may be called a component carrier (CC). The plurality of carriers may correspond to a plurality of cells. The cell may be managed by being divided into various types of cells such as a primary cell and a secondary cell.